megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Zymeth
Lord Vincent Zymeth is, to put it simply, malevolence incarnate, able to switch from a sophisticated villain of sorts to a raving madman at random. He is one of Regulus' best friends. His Team personas are Knightman, Torchman (as the character "Kastille") and Volt Kraken (under the alias "Vincent Barker"). Profile "It's not murder if I was provoked, and I'll kill anyone who says otherwise!" Personality Zymeth is sarcastic, morbid, and psychotic. While he normally has a sort of malevolent cheer about him, he has a short temper and a tendency for violence. He loves seeing physical injury and has a very twisted sense of humor. Zymeth also has a lust for combat and destruction, often being the first to suggest violence as a problem solving device. He also has little or no patience for other people, and places little value on anyone's life, save for a few individuals. Zymeth is also fairly hateful and vengeful towards the world around him. Killing actually brings him joy, and in his twisted sense of logic there's nothing wrong with it. He believes that any human killed probably deserved it, and if they didn't they're better off removed from the world he hates so much. He also wishes to take control over the world around him, or at least inflict his own sort of punishment upon the planet, sparing only those few he views as "innocents". Ironically, he views himself as a blight upon the Earth, perfect for punishing it. However, Zymeth, true to his knightly name, has a sense of honor, despite the fact that it’s a somewhat twisted one. He is also prone to rare onsets depression due to troubled memories lying at the edge of his mind, which he quickly hides from his teammates. He often has bouts of very serious emotional turmoil, which can range from sorrow and rage to joy and emptiness. He usually vents these emotions by playing his organ, which he is quite skilled with. Zymeth also has a soft spot for those he labels as innocents, as well as those he claims as allies. Background In what he claims as his previous life, he was born Vincent Zymeth, a knight of a land called Verdane. He rose to the rank of general and fell deeply in love with a woman named Katrina, who was his only childhood friend. However, the King of his land attempted to use him as a martyr in order to incite the hatred of the people into a neighboring kingdom they were in a controversial war with. Despite numerous suicidal missions, Zymeth continued to return unscathed. Frustrated, the king and the church decided to break him by striking at his emotions. They conspired and proclaimed Katrina a witch, and burnt her to death right in front of him. Zymeth did break, but not in the way they intended. Having the only joy of his life removed, coupled with a lifetime of hardship and mental instability, Zymeth went mad and decided to strike back at those who had betrayed him. Renouncing his faith and his knightood, he fled the land and somehow aquired a strange power from a mysterious source. This "Black Magic" enabled him to return to his home and take it over. Zymeth ruled Verdane after slaughtering the king and the entire church, and griped the land in a tyrannical fit of madness. He executed many people with little provocation, and went down in history as "The Murderer King". Finally fed up with his tyrannical rule, the people hired a guild of mercenaries to kill him, and they burned him to death just as his love was before him. However, his "life" did not end there. Black Lotus, a corporation with shady connections, were experimenting with a strange energy they named Dark Energy. They built several robots capable of harnessing it, but they needed a concentrated source. They found such a source in the remains and belongings of the late Lord Zymeth, which they transferred into one of their robots. However, the robots AI was corrupted with Zymeth's own personality and memories, which were imprinted on the Dark Energy from his corpse. Reborn, he butchered the entire compound and claimed it as his new home. He became a back-alley legend, a murderer once again. However, he soon made a friend in the form of Regulus who shared similar yet brighter ideals (And the friendship ensued after a brief conflict. He also made allies with a defective military droid named Zedfelos, and his compassionate side was shown again when he took in another Black Lotus project named Zapper. He also served a breif time on Cossack's Comrades, but the Scissor Army claimed him during their war and transformed him mentally and physically into a much more monstrous being. Regulus was forced to end his life once and for all. However, the Dark Energy in his core dispersed and found a new home in his own servant, Knightman, becoming what he would himself describe as a "virus". Weapons Zymeth's natural talents revolve around his natural agility, grace, and finesse, as well as his simply brutal combat style. He can use a halberd or, more recently, a scythe as his main attack force. Zymeth can also produce effects such as blue flames, lighting bolts, and teleportation using his Dark Energy Generator. As Skullman Skull Shield: Forms a protective barrier around Skullman, making him nigh-invulnerable to harm. Energy shot at it will reflect off of the shield in another direction. Also, touching the shield is harmful to one's physical being. Use of this skill makes Skull stationary. It covers up Skull's average armor rating. Skull Buster: Semi-automatic buster cannon. Fires a string of shots in fairly quick succession. Each shot is generally larger and more powerful than a standard buster shot. Agility: Skull is very quick, mobile, and makes good use of his reflexes and jumping abilities. Strength: Skull's punches alone are pretty damaging to his opponents. He fights in a lost medieval boxing style that capitalizes on brutal punches and kicks. Combat Skill: Skull has the memories (and maybe soul) of a medieval general, so his experience in combat is great. He knows how to use several different melee weapons, particularly the halberd and similar weapons. He was also a skilled archer, which aids the accuracy of his new buster weapon. Also, like other knights of his rank, he is well versed in hand-to-hand combat. Scythe: Skull has a hardened scythe he uses in combat. The weapon itself doesn't possess many outstanding qualities other than the modern materials it is made from, which make it sharp, hard, resistant to loosing its edge, and somewhat heat resistant, though by no means indestructible (pretty tough, however). It's main focus is Skull's high amount of skill using the weapon, which is a form that's only slightly modified from his halberd style. Dark Energy: Skull has limited control over Dark Energy, using it to create effects such as lightning bolts (MM's charged shot damage), blue flames and fireballs (Semi-charged shot damage), and limited teleportation. Their effectiveness can be improved past their normal levels, but at the cost of straining Skull's fragile Dark Energy core. Normal affects are achieved through snapping and pointing. Other: Skull is quite a talented organist. As Scissor Army Skullman Souls of the Damned: Skull can use a combination of his Skull Barrier generator, the SA implants in his body, and the increased capacity of his Dark Energy Core to summon up about a dozen skull-shaped globules of clear, light blue energy. They can be used as a shield or as projectiles. They eat through matter like plasma shots, and can absorb other particles of energy much like Skull Barrier. Each of these skulls can move and attack independently of Skull. The skulls move and emit a horrific shrieking sound when attacking. They also leave a trail of blue glowing vapor behind them, giving them an overall horrific appearance, especially when revolving idly around their creator. He can summon more than 12 if he stresses his generator doing so, and that renders him incapable of using his other Dark Energy abilities. Though, the use of this ability does not strain his Generator unless too many are created at once. As his main attack, each skull has startling destructive power, and are great for plowing through structures that are not energy-resistant, not to mention attacking people and robots. They have the same destructive power of the Skull Shield normally (1/4 of MM's lifebar), and their velocity increases their lethality. Strength: Skull’s physical strength was impressive to begin with, and Mesmer removed all caps on it. He can now punch and kick hard enough to cleave an SA Joe shield strait in half (and thereby hard enough to rend most robots apart). Also, his slight size increase (About 3 feet taller) helps house his extra parts. His fingers are all tipped with claws as well. His speed’s also been boosted up. Dark Energy: Due to the increase in mass and power of the Dark Energy core, Skull’s capacity for shaping reality has increased a good deal. It has a lot of energy potential now, and when he’s ready to fight the excess energy is shed off in the form of bright blue electricity that sparks around his body occasionally. He can create fireballs, lightning bolts, and hover free of gravity. Such other effects he is capable of is condensing the explosion of a fireball into a small bead of light causing it to erupt in a blue inferno on contact, slamming his fist into the ground and causing a shockwave to shoot forth like an underground torpedo that also explodes, and cause a wave of destructive blue energy to expand from his body. Skull’s Energy Core can branch off to achieve other effects not seen yet, but the generator has a limited amount of power it can put off at once, and overuse will put him into Berserk mode unwillingly. Berserk: Skull can incite an agonizing amount of physical pain into his own body by forcing his Dark Energy Core to overheat. This increases almost every physical attribute, save for defense, and causes him to glow with a faint, blue, wispy, aura. This is a huge physical shock to Skull’s system, and he cannot keep it up for long periods of time or else his Dark Energy Core will heat up too much and force a shutdown. Personality: Mesmer removed all hints of compassion from Skull’s mind. He is completely consumed by a deep hunger for death, pain, and destruction, born from his sadistic nature, strong jealousy of other sentient beings, and deep-seated need for revenge against the world for what they did to him and Katrina. He also despises the SA, along with all the other factions, now, and is loyal to Cutman simply out of his gift of destruction, and knowledge that they can pull the plug on his Dark Energy Generator at any time. Overall, Skull’s sense of self-control has taken a plummet, and often acts without regard to the safety of his troops or other officers for that matter. His rage and sorrow have both been magnified, and has a tendency to scream and shout death threats and morbid comments at random intervals in combat. His mental instability fluctuates between unadulterated anger and jealousy, sinister and cynical malevolence, and horrific sorrow. He’s also prone to bouts of eerie twitching, which adds to his overall aura of madness. As Knightman Strenghts: High melee attack power, High strength, high defense, decent mobility, much combat experience Weakness: Large size, heavy, limited ranged attack potential, piercing weapons that can pick between his armor. -Knight Crush: Knight's mace is attatched to a large chain, and causes a huge amount of sheer bludgeoning damage, like a wrecking ball covered in spikes. He can use it like a flail or a mace styled morning star as well. However, using it as a long-ranged attack leaves him vulnereable due to the possition of his sheild during the attack. -Sheild: His sheild is nigh-invincible, and he's quite skilled at holding it in front of him to intercept almost any attack. He can also strike people he is in melee with it to send them off balance or even prone depending on their size. -Martial combat: Knight's an expert at melee combat, and is skilled at using his mace hand-to-hand, so to speak. As long as he mimicks a mace or flail with his mace he can attack without dropping his defensive stance too drasticaly. His fighting style is brutal but defensive, using his size, strength, and defense to control his opponents and punish their mistakes and force them open to his attacks. (His fighting style is somewhat similar to Nightmare's from Soul Calibur) -Size: Knight is a large man, over seven feet tall. His strength is second only to Blizzard (at least in his own team's ranks). His mace can inflict serious damage to anything he swings at, and is quite capable of smashing through most robots as though they were tin cans. -Armor: Even without his sheild Knight his heavily armored, capable of resisting good amounts of damage, from physical blows and from energy or elemental attacks. Also, his strenght allows him to keep a decent amount of mobility and speed. However, his armor does have weak spots in the joints, which only peircing weapons could hope to capitalize on. Trivia *Zymeth loves to collect things, including weaponry, dark mystical items, and interesting bones. *Zymeth was once a halberdier in life, and his preffered weapon is the Scythe, which he weilds expertly. *Zymeth's "Magical" powers are derived from Dark Energy. He has limited control over the essense of reality, due to the nature of the energy. *Zymeth is an avid organ player, and is pretty good at it. He occasionally plays to vent stifled thoughts or emotions. *Zymeth is an avid fan of videogames and cartoons, strangely. *Zymeth collects a wide variety of medieval weapons, despite owning only a few that could be actually used in modern combat. *Wraithman, who was a product of the same branch of Black Lotus, claims Zymeth as his brother. Zymeth does not return the sentiment, however. *Zymeth's most prized possession is the music box he obtained from Katrina in life, which managed to survive through the ages. *Zymeth is also known as Zapper and Zaneroth. Related Characters Knightman Knightman was created by Zymeth and Regulus in order to serve as Zymeth's eyes and ears on the Armored Assassins. Knight holds a prototype Dark Energy core made by Regulus, and Zymeth transferred some of his own Dark Energy into the giant knight, giving it a similar existence to his own. He was, however, spared from Zymeth's own torturing memories and thereby kept his sense of honour and lacked Zymeth's sheer malevolence. As a result, Knight shares many traits with his "master", including his tendency towards violence and brutal tactics. During the war with the Scissor Army, Knight was ambushed and killed by his former master, but was later rebuilt after Zymeth's destruction. Upon activation, however, Knight was unknowingly a host of the rest of Zymeth's Dark Energy, which hid inside him and started consuming him. Knight began expressing more of Zymeth's personality and experiencing surges of strong emotions, as Zymeth did. As time wears on, Knight inherits more and more of Zymeth's memory, slowly becoming more like his master. Knight is a behemoth and a master of melee combat. His immense strength and defense make him great for brawling, but his agility is sub-par and his size hinders him. In addition to his Knight Crusher, Knight is skilled with a variety of other weapons. Kastille Kastille, better known as Torchman, is actually in no way related to Zymeth, other than mental instability. Kastille is a would-be evil genius, but his laid back personality, fairly friendly disposition, and mild incompetence makes him only vaguely threatening, save for a few fleeting occasions. Kastille was a military robot that went haywire from some leftover programming from his previous assassin function. He tries to take over things, just to say that they're his and really does nothing with them. He's also fairly commical and dramatic. Kastille does have a second personality that shows itself sometimes, which is much more sinister, morbid, and violent. "Crazy Torch", as the Gila Gladiators named him, lusts for death and destruction. He's much more dangerous than Kastille himself, but shares his mild incompetence. Vincent Barker In the year 21XX, Zymeth's distant relative (the direct descendent of his cousin) repeats his family's cursed bloodline in a similar fashion. His business partner betrays and cripples him, sending him to prison on false charges. His wife leaves him during this time for his partner as well. Upon being let out, he used the rest of his wealth to graft his memories and personality into the recently purchased remains of Volt Kraken, replacing his shattered organic body. With his newfound power, he kills his ex-partner and ex-wife, and flees to the safety of Critical Mass's roster. Barker is much like Zymeth save for a few differences. Barker is not stifled by grief as Zymeth was, and does not have the dreadful emotional decay his relative possessed. Barker is also much more physically inclined, opting for brute strength as his primary method. Finally, Barker has a larger ego than Zymeth did, fueled by his superhuman abilities. Category:Epilogue Characters